Глобальный суржик
Глобальный суржик или суржик языков (греч. σύγχυσις γλωσσών или γλωσσική σύγχυσις, лат. confusio linguarum) — радикальный подход в решении вопроса о языке и диалекте, с точки зрения которого все языки народов мира являются диалектами общечеловеческого языка. Также этим термином обозначается сам этот над-язык. Развитие концепции Данный подход, предполагающий рассматривать человеческий язык как глобальный суржик, на Лингвофоруме был впервые подробно описан участником hodzha (предыдущий ник - znatok). Именно тогда впервые появилось словосочетание "глобальный суржик" для обозначения общечеловеческого языка в виде смеси языков (confusio linguarum). Концепцию можно рассматривать как логическое обобщение такого явления как украинский суржик - язык или говор центральных и восточных регионов Украины основой для которого служат украинский и русский языки. В качестве общества распространения для глобального суржика выступает глобальное человеческое общество, в качестве основы - все существующие языки мира. С другой стороны, к идее глобального суржика можно прийти, рассматривая историю развития человеческого языка и особенности его развития в разные времена, то, что он всегда существует в виде отдельных языков народов мира, которые постоянно влияют друг на друга и смешиваются между собой. Т.е. мы снова приходим к идее всеобщей смеси языков, которая развивается по своим собственным законам. Эту смесь вполне логично назвать суржиком, а учитывая ее всеохватность в масштабах всей планеты - глобальным суржиком. Следует обратить внимание, что попытки осмыслить человеческий язык и законы его развития в том или ином виде делалась разными людьми в разные времена. Одно из первых известных упоминаний этой концепции находим в Святом Писании: Идея общечеловеческого языка как смешения наречий рассматривается в работе Филона Александрийского О смешении языков (De confusione linguarum): Идеи человеческого языка встречаются и у средневековых христианских богословов (см. напр. История языкознания И.Сусова - http://www.vitaeauct.narod.ru/011/vrb/bk_0001/0301.htm): Недостатки концепции Концепция глобального суржика достаточно противоречива. В частности возникает вопрос, в какой мере смесь всевозможных языков, главная закономерность которой - не подчинятся никаким правилам и закономерностям может считаться языком. Правила человеческого языка Любой язык, на котором говорит или может говорить хотя-бы один человек в мире можно отнести к человеческому языку. Так как языки, которыми пользуются люди могут быть совершенно разными — иметь разное произношение, разный словарный запас, правила слово- и речеобразования, можно утверждать, что в человеческом языке нету единых правил. Правила человеческого языка меняются в зависимости от ситуации. Человеческий язык и литературные языки Литературный язык можно рассматривать как определенный стандарт языка, сформированный в определенных условиях, определенной группой людей в процесе ее жизнедеятельности. Поэтому любой литературный язык по отношению к человеческому языку выглядит как определенный вариант, стандарт, языковая норма. Если же задать вопрос — что являет собою литературный язык в целом, то наверняка ответ будет предельно прост — это та составляющая человеческого языка, которая нашла свое отражение на письме. Человеческий язык и мировая литература У каждого литературного языка существует своя литература, написанная на этом языке. Литературой на человеческом языке в этом смысле наверное будет вся мировая литература в целом, как оригинальные тексты, так и их переводы, как тексты написанные на литературных языках народов мира, так и нелитературно. В частности на человеческом языке написаны все священные книги народов мира, их переводы и комментарии к ним и т.д. Человеческий язык оказывается наиболее выразительным из всех существующих «языков». Человеческий язык как глобальный суржик Человеческий язык можно рассматривать как язык человечества, человеческого или глобального общества планеты Земля. Человеческий язык также выглядит как совокупность и одновременно смесь (суржик) разных языков мира. Очевидно, что если смесь русского и украинского можно называть русско-украинским суржиком (это название часто можно встретить в последнее время в СМИ), то человеческий язык как смесь всех языков мира по аналогии вполне можно называть словосочетанием «глобальный суржик». Свойства глобального суржика Так как человеческий язык включает все языки мира (они являются его подмножеством) он имеет достаточно противоречивые свойства, которые проявляются только в контексте: * самый красивый язык и самый ужасный; * самый выразительный и самый невнятный; * самый краткий и точный и одновременно самый сложный и непонятный в целом, «он позволяет выражать мысли... так, что обычным языкам и не снилось» кратко о вчеловеческом языке на нерусском Idea of human mova is very simple and clear. All human languages of the world are parts and dialects of one human language, which in different forms exists from very beginning of humanity on our planet. “Written” and “national” languages are simply forms of this language, standartized for need of one or another group of people. The human mova is the most beatiful language of the world. All existing literature are written in global mova. Human mova is also most long-living language, future belongs to it, because all people used it, use it and will use it. You are also using it now. Mowa ludzka była stosowana już od dawien dawna. Przodkowie nasi, w swoich pierwotnych procesach ewolucji ludzkiej, posługiwali się swoimi znakami umownymi. Później, kiedy następowała ewolucja ludzi rozumnych, pojawiał się po woli język, który stawał się czymś naturalnym dla ludzi - każdy kraj dzisiaj ma swój język, dzięki któremu normalnie się porozumiewa z innymi ludźmi - może nie każdy kraj, ale większość krajów. Stany Zjednoczone korzystają, np. z języka Angielskiego, który jak wiadomo zaczerpnięty i lekko zmodyfikowany rzecz jasna jest z Wielkiej Brytanii, która to akurat Polsce taka daleka nie jest. Mowy ludzkiej jako tako nie da się wytłumaczyć, bo to proces niezwykle skomplikowany, przynajmniej Ja nie umiem tego jakoś z sensem napisać, tak, ażeby to logicznie brzmiało. I to tyle w temacie. Ця мова - просто мова, на якій говорять люди. У цієї мови немає жодних наперед заданих правил, кожен може говорити так як вважає за потрібне. Всі мови світу, зокрема так звані «літературні» тобто писемні, з точки зору цієї мови - це не більш ніж окремі її говірки, діалекти. "I nenít pochyby, že kdokoli chce a umí, může sobě stworiti jazyk krásný, bohatý, libozwučný a wšemožně dokonalý: ale jazyk takowý nebudě wíce národnim, alebrž osobním jazykem toho kdo jej sobě udělal". František Palacký. Posudek o českém jazyku spisovném, 1831. Глобальный суржик как конланг Концецию участник Znatok представил на Лингвофоруме, в разделе Искусственные языки. Была рассмотрена «одна из возможных моделей теоретического общечеловеческого языка будущего», главным принципом языка было отсутствие каких-либо ограничений на лексику, граммматику, письменность и т.д. Осознание того, что глобальный суржик это просто другое название существующего общечеловеческого языка, который с глубокой древности (по Библии - со времен Вавилонского столпотворения) существует в виде множества разнообразных языков, пришло лишь через некоторое время. Такое построение «возможно всё» не позволяет точно сказать чем является этот язык — естественным языком или конлангом. При рассмотрении глобального суржика как человеческого языка возникают следующие вопросы: Человеческий язык — язык, который возник одновременно с появлением первых людей, а значит и человеческого общества на нашей планете. Так как язык (речь) любого человека и любой группы людей имеет свои особенности и развивается по собственным законам, связанными с их жизнедеятельностью, человеческий язык уже на самых ранних этапах своего развития существовал в виде множества разных языков, языков отдельных людей и человеческих груп (напр. племен, народов и т.д.). В таком виде он продолжает свое существование и поныне. Есть все основания полагать, что ту же картину мы будем наблюдать и в будущем. Ссылки * Первое слово, сказанное первым человеком * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universal_language * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adamic_language * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confusion_of_tongues * http://mova.wikia.com * http://slovnyk.wikia.com * Как устроен человеческий язык? http://miresperanto.narod.ru/konkurentoj/mihajlenko-kak_ustroen.htm http://filolingvia.com/publ/70-1-0-1764 * Paulin Święcicki.Mowa ludzka, jej układ pierwetny i budowa (1873) * Mowa ludzka * The Language Puzzle in the European Integration Process (PDF) * Филон Александрийский. О смешении языков * Philo Judaeus. Confusion of languages * Иваницкий В. Порча языка и невроз пуризма * Потебня А. Мысль и язык * Перескакування між мовами * Две раскладки в одном флаконе(плюсы использования суржика при работе на компьютере) * Barbara Wallraff. What Global Language? November 2000